


𝑆𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑖𝑡 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑠

by IJustWannaReadBruh



Category: Original Work
Genre: (maybe?) - Freeform, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other, Reincarnation, Tw: Someone breaks a mirror and oc almost has a panic attack, Why Did I Write This?, irregular updating schedule, suicide is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWannaReadBruh/pseuds/IJustWannaReadBruh
Summary: 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑓𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑢𝑟𝑑𝑒𝑛, 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑦 𝑏𝑢𝑟𝑑𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑒𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑠 𝑚𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛.𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑢𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝐼 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢.𝐼 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑒’𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑖𝑡, 𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑒’𝑟𝑒 𝑢𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑝𝑝𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒.𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼’𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛...𝐵𝑒 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑛 𝑎 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)





	1. ~𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝟷~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanific like ever. Actually I lied it isn’t my first but it’s the first i’ve ever been brave enough to publish.
> 
> I know that this story is really boring and doesn’t make any sense right now but I’ll try to make it better on the way.
> 
> Some things you should know about me are:  
> \- I’m 14 so i’m not the best at writing yet.  
> \- My first language isn’t English so i’m sorry for any mistakes I make.  
> -This is one of my first fanfics so please don’t hate on me. TwT
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote this chapter in 2 hours and have only reread it two times.

Their hurried steps echo across the silent graveyard. The rain is pouring while they run with their heart hammering in their chest. The distinct sound of the police can be heard in the distance. But it’s too late, he’s already caught up to them.

Alex wakes up with a start. Their heart is beating too fast and they have tears running down their cheeks. Alex´s body is covered in sweat and they are paralyzed in fear. That was the worst nightmare they'd had in a while and they don’t feel like getting out of their bed. Just as they are about to snuggle into bed again their father comes into the room. He doesn’t notice the tear tracks.

”Alex it’s time for school, get up.” His tone is strict and that means that he’s serious.

”Five more minutes” They mumble lazily.

”Get up or I’ll take away your Nintendo switch.” That seems to do the trick when Alex suddenly sits up.

”Fine have it your way old man.” They sigh motioning for their dad to get out.

He exits the room and closes the door behind him. Alex pushes themself off the bed and lands on the floor. They go over to their wardrobe to choose their clothes for the day and are met with the mirror on the door. As they stare at themselves they think back to something their dad used to say before they moved.

”You look so much like your mother that it’s almost scary.”

They shake their head to try to dispel the memories haunting them. After a few headshakes the memory finally fades away and they feel like they can breathe again. Everytime they look in the mirror it isn’t their reflection staring back, it’s their mothers. They punch the mirror when they see those familiar violet eyes and are once again reminded by how much they hate them.


	2. ~𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Do you watch anime?” She’s completely stopped fidgeting now and she isn’t tense anymore.
> 
> ”Yes I do, my favourite anime is Attack on Titan. Do you also watch anime?” Alex hopes that is the case.
> 
> ”I LOVE anime, if I had to choose a favourite it would probably also be Attack on Titan.”
> 
> Alex smiles at her, because they know that they’ve finally managed to find someone who likes anime just as much as they do. They continue talking until the sun starts to go down in the horizon. 
> 
> Aka Alex gets a new friend

On their way to school they pass by the playground, it’s a nostalgic place for them reminding them of the more peaceful days with their mother. Alex misses her more and more everyday. Swinging back and forth on the swing they think about her, violet eyes haunting their thoughts. 

Out of nowhere they stop swinging. They get off the swing and see a dark figure run past them almost running into them. When they look around the figure is already gone. First they’re curious about it and think of trying to run after it but then they realize how fast it was and that they wouldn’t be able to catch up to it. Thinking it was just their imagination trying to folk them they continue on their way to school.

When they arrive at school the sun is rising in the distance. Despite the fact that it’s getting lighter something feels off. Alex walks through the hallway expecting to see their classmate John who’s always incredibly early but instead they find the hallway to be empty as far as the eye can see. The whole school has this mysterious aura about it that makes their skin crawl. 

They enter and are met with the eerily quiet atmosphere of the classroom. It’s almost as if everyone just disappeared. Suddenly they hear the sound of nails scraping against a chalkboard, the sound makes them startle. Swallowing the lump in their throat they try to think positively. They most likely weren’t gonna die and supernatural beings don’t exist anyways. That’s their last thought process as they pass out all of a sudden.

The next time they wake up everything is normal. Or more normal than before per se, since they wake up out of nowhere right in the middle of class screaming their lungs out. Alex still doesn’t know the reason why they did it, just that they must have had a really bad nightmare. But Alex has their mind set that it wasn’t a nightmare, it was something else. They say that your dreams always symbolise something so that dream must’ve meant something. Alex still hasn’t figured out what but they know they will someday. They continue class as normal after that short interruption.

The rest of the school day goes smoothly all the way up until lunch. When it’s time for them all to eat Alex remembers that they forgot their lunch at home, meaning they would have to pay for the lunch. Problem is that they don’t have any money either. They make the rational decision of not eating anything at all. John’s worry increases when they tell him they already ate.

Since they didn’t eat anything and didn’t get much sleep either for that matter they end up falling asleep in class again. This time their nightmare is vaguer and the only thing they can remember is the haunting scream of their mother in the distance. They wake up with a start once again and with their head spinning, their headaches are getting worse after every nightmare they endure. Their teacher looks at them worried.

”Alex I know that you’re a strong girl-” A classmate interrupts her.

”Miss, Alex uses they/them pronouns” Alex silently thanks the girl.

”Alex I know that you're a strong PERSON, but maybe you should go see the school counselor about those nightmares of yours?”

”Nothing I can’t handle” They silently murmur.

”What was that?” This teacher was seriously starting to get on their nerves.

”I SAID that I can handle it just fine, now leave me alone!”

The teacher does as she’s told and stays quiet, not wanting to anger them any further. All the other classmates stare at Alex in schock.They just spoke up to a teacher and they’re all in schock. Alex was always the quiet kid, only speaking when spoken to. 

Alex decides to walk up to their friend John instead trying to ignore everyone's stares. The stares made them very uncomfortable, not wanting to be the center of attention.

”Alex I- whoa you just- just talked back to a teacher.” He stutters out.

”Yeah I did, but what’s the big deal I just did what everyone would have if a teacher was pestering them” They mumble looking at the ground which is a much better choice than to make eye contact.

John stares at them as if they just did something impossible. Alex starts to get annoyed again.

”What’s the big deal anyway?” They ask, irritation laced in their voice.

”I’m just suprised you did is all” They walk out the classroom wanting to collect themself before they lash out at someone for a stupid reason.

They make their way to the rooftop, suddenly stopping when they see the same girl from before who corrected the teacher about their pronouns leaning against the fence. Alex’s worry increases and they sprint up to the girl, grabbing her arm.

”Don’t do it please, suicide isn’t worth it in the end.” The girl looks at her, confusion evident on her features.

”What do you mean?” Realisation dawns on her. ”Oh you thought I was gonna jump? No I wasn't, I'm sorry if I worried you I'm just skipping class don’t worry about me” Her nervous voice makes it seem like she’s lying when she’s in fact doing the opposite. Alex decides they should at least try to have a conversation with this girl, seeing it was their fault for making her nervous in the first place.

”So what’s your name?” They try to ease into a conversation. 

”I’m Amelia, what about you?” She at least stopped fidgeting now.

”My name is Alex.” There’s an unbearable tension in the air. It’s so tense that you could cut it with a knife. The girl finally takes the initiative.

”Do you watch anime?” She’s completely stopped fidgeting now and she isn’t tense anymore.

”Yes I do, my favourite anime is Attack on Titan. Do you also watch anime?” Alex hopes that is the case.

”I LOVE anime, if I had to choose a favourite it would probably also be Attack on Titan.”

Alex smiles at her, because they know that they’ve finally managed to find someone who likes anime just as much as they do. They continue talking until the sun starts to go down in the horizon. 

”I had really fun talking to you you know.” Alex blushes slightly at the statement.

”Me too, could I have your number?” Amelia smiles.

”Of course, it’s *insert phone number*” Alex adds it to their contacts with a smile on their face.

”Do you want to meet up here again?” Amelia thinks for a moment.

”I mean we shouldn’t be skipping school, but who cares?” Alex giggles.

”Then I’ll see you tomorrow!” Amelia’s figure slowly disappears from Alex’s vision.

On their way home they walk through an alleyway. One of the lights is flickering and the whole place reeks of alcohol. The stench is that of a really strong drink and it’s unbearable. In a corner they see trash spread out everywhere, either a dog made the mess or a human searching for something did. It doesn’t matter anyway.

They walk normally until something catches their eye, there’s something shining on the ground. Alex bends down to pick it up. They look at it really closely and see that it’s a locket. They try opening it but it won’t bust. Alex finds it to be really strange that they found an object right in a shady alley that won’t open. Out of nowhere the shadow appears again. It zooms past her and into the woods nearby. They swallow the lump in their throat and walk the other way, away from the woods.

They fish in their pocket for the locket and that’s when they notice, it’s gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t fathom that I managed to update this so fast.
> 
> I’m wondering if I should make this a crossover-thingy but I don’t know which fandom. Right now my best option is fire emblem but I don’t know /:
> 
> But at the same time I wanna make it a Bnha crossover too.
> 
> Welp I’m conflicted, but if you’re reading this then I hope you have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night


End file.
